Known as a conventional object cutting method in the above-mentioned technical field is one irradiating an object to be processed having a substrate and a multilayer unit disposed on the front face of the substrate with laser light, so as to form a modified region at least within the substrate, and cutting the object along a line to cut from the modified region acting as a cutting start point (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).